


Klance One Shots!

by LesbiandisasterMK1724



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One Shot Collection, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiandisasterMK1724/pseuds/LesbiandisasterMK1724
Summary: A compilation of Klance one shots!I take suggestions so if you have any ideas please comment!
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Klance One Shots!

This will be a collection of Klance one shots. This will be where any random short story ideas I have will go and where I will take any suggestions so if you have an idea please comment! 

Thank you!


End file.
